The Night Does Not Sleep
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Zero becomes the mentor to an urban, legendary warrior. When a new, stronger evil rises again in the OZ, kidnapping Ahamo and Lavender Eyes, the 'group' sets off to rescue them. The warrior joins the group, aiming to lead them to their deaths.
1. Prologue: Legends

_Legends._

_There are many kinds of legends. There are legends about monsters. _

_Monsters that children will often create, because they have a fear of something. Such as a water monster. A child will tell its parents that they will not go into the water because of the giant sea creature that will eat them if they so as much put a toe into the waters of an ocean._

_There are the monsters that children have made up because they are afraid to sleep. They hear legends of such closet-dwelling monsters, passed down from generations. They fear the creature will spring out from the closet during the middle of the night, and drag them away from the only life they ever knew._

_There are also the legends of urban myths. Urban myths that seem so true, yet no one wants to believe them. Mostly because they refuse to believe that it is true. They don't want to have to deal with the subject if they ever were to meet it face to face._

_If you go to a bar, and the topic so happens to come up…you will see people laughing at it with their friends. But if they are alone…oh…if they are alone, they are too terrified to even think about. They don't want to think about facing it alone._

_Its just like watching a horror movie by yourself in the middle of the night. Something about watching it makes you very paranoid afterward._

_Is the man with the ski mask and the axe going to be waiting at the top of the stairs as you ascend? _

_While you sleep is the man with the four claws going to slice your throat?_

_No one wants to face the monsters or urban legends alone. One in particular._

_There is a legend about a dangerously skilled female warrior, who has been wandering the world since the beginning of time. Whether it has always been the same one, or others just like her…no one knows. _

_Her gender is the only real physical description people know about her, aside from what makes her so terrible…but we will get to that later. _

_There are no pictures, only stories that were passed down by word of mouth. She is said to be ruthless, heartless, and full of everything that is evil in the world._

_She runs faster than tigers, fights like twelve soldiers, speaks every known language, and can sense weakness in every human being. Her name is unknown._

_She is dangerous. She is a killer. She is said to be immortal._

_No one knows how to kill her, thus being the reason she has walked the world for thousands of years._

_Whether this legend is true or not, it is still a legend feared by most people. People don't know if it was a story some sailor made up, or whether she really exists._

_That's what makes her so terrifying._

_But one thing that is for certain is that when her eyes flash her Sapphire color, and meet yours…there is no tomorrow for you._

_When her eyes flash Sapphire, she becomes the killer she was born to be._


	2. Clashing Blades

Blades crossed and clashed.

Her breathing quickened as she drew back, with a quick spin. She could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead, and even on the back of her neck. Her blonde hair, which was pulled back into a tight mid-sectioned pony tail, swung wildly.

Her bangs, which were angled to the right, went from being neatly swept across her forehead to now stick slightly due to the sweat. It didn't bother her, the sweat.

She'd dealt with blood and sweat since the day she was born. It took a lot to gross, or even creep her out.

He smiled at her. "You're losing your focus and your control again. I can see those sapphire eyes flickering behind those pretty amber brown ones…." He stated, his smirk somewhat malicious.

He would never admit it, but she was changing from the first time that they picked her up. She was basically a raging beast, and it took ten men on horses with at least 500 pounds worth of chain to contain her.

For about five months after that, they had kept her in an iron gated cage. She was too vicious to approach, but Zero had worked up the courage.

He loved the danger.

After he was set free from the suit by a fellow, undiscovered long coat, he had been told that a new sorcerer was rising to power. The sorcerer wanted to remain unknown at the time, until he had time to build up even more power.

The fellow longcoat, Steven, brought Zero to where the sorcerer was waiting. It was at an underground base. When the sorcerer had proposed the plan of capturing the warrior, Zero was stunned.

"Oh yes, she is real alright…" the sorcerer had stated.

Zero didn't question why they needed the warrior, he figured he would know at the right moment.

The sorcerer did mention that she would prevent the whole 'good overcoming evil' scheme when it came time to take over the O.Z. By good, Zero assumed that he meant the royal family that dwelled in the heart of the O.Z.

By the royal family he meant: The King, Ahamao. His precious queen, Lavender Eyes. Their two lovely daughters: The previously possessed, Azkadellia. Then there was the gentle-natured DG.

The family had also been joined by Wyatt Cain, his son Jeb Cain, and an alchemist named Glitch.

Wyatt Cain was the one who had put Zero in the suit, after Zero had done so himself to Cain and left him there for eight years.

There was nothing more that Zero wanted to see, then Cain suffering and dying a slow painful death.

She crossed her blades infront of her, glaring at him through the "V" they formed.

"Does that not surprise you?" she questioned.

"Well, you have been improving. But you need to keep a hold on that control and focus. You have quite a reputation for killing someone right on the spot if someone gets on your last nerve…" Zero replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

She uncrossed her blades, and began to circle him.

"If that were still true, I highly doubt that you would still be walking…." She snapped.

Zero smirked, she was still alittle frisky but that was okay. He began to move in a circle as well.

"You see what I mean? His greatness picked you for a reason, you know. You have to make it believable. I had to do a lot of convincing to make him believe that you are ready. If you kill them in broad daylight, this plan will fall apart…" Zero said, coolly.

She took a few quick steps towards him, swinging her blade at his head. Zero blocked the shot, and trapped her one hand.

"At least you're learning to control you're strength…" Zero stated.

She elbowed him in the face, before spinning out again.

"I never fully consented to this plan," she snapped.

"Why not? You'll be having your fun with all of the deception…and you'll get multiple kills in the end. So, why not? Besides, I think you owe it to us after what we've done for you. You were a true wreck when we found you…Sapphire," Zero said, maliciously.

She straightened her back and stared coldly at him.

"You don't need to remind me of what a _wreck_ I used to be…" she stated.

Zero smirked in return.

"I think we are done here…I'm pretty sure that I'm ready now," she said, placing her sai's in their sheaths on either side of her hips.

Zero approached her, stopping a few inches away.

"Yeah? How do you know you are ready?" he asked.

"I train, I play with weapons…I sweat. I can feel the urge to kill boiling inside my chest. It's a feeling that I've only known to lash out. But I'm not. Prior to this…training…all I would know about myself was my instinct to kill. All I could feel was the hate and rage. Now I'm learning to understand patience. Besides, you still standing here infront of me alive kind of proves it…" Sapphire answered, with a satisfied smile on her face.

Zero nodded, impressed. "I think its time that we go talk to him…" he said, putting his hand on her back.

Sapphire walked forward, following Zero down the long, dark hallway. She walked past the cells that held a few prisoners that were used for playful torture.

A few of them charged the fate, and stuck their arms out in an attempt to grab her and hit her. They drew back at Zero's immediate threat to get a shoe in their mouths for breakfast instead of the stale bread and dirty water they had been giving them.

Prisoners were no fun to beat if they were only skin and bones.

Walking through the halls gave Sapphire a sense of power. When she was alone, running around and killing she craved on the fear. She loved seeing the fear in their eyes. The shivers that went up their spine…their pleas for mercy.

Now she loved the feeling of having a purpose. She couldn't wait to perform her task.

Zero pushed open the thick, steel doors. He motioned for her to walk inside, and she stepped in and felt a cold breeze on her face. The instant she walked in the room, she felt as though she had walked into a pure evil dimension.

She saw the sorcerer sitting behind his desk, his face hidden in the shadows.

"So, this is the…_new_…Sapphire," he stated, somewhat mockingly.

"She's ready…" Zero spoke up, with a low bow at the sorcerer.

Sapphire watched as the figure rose up, his face coming out of the shadows. His gray eyes trailed her figure, slowly.

"Well, at least she _looks_ like she is in good shape…" he commented.

Sapphire folded her arms across her chest. Never before did she ever regret the form-fitted black tank top and the matching pants. But boy, he really pushed her buttons about it. At least Zero had the courtesy not to comment on it, even if he did think about it.

The sorcerer smiled at her, before nodding to his left. Sapphire watched as three men came out, all carrying various weapons.

_What a fool, testing me with just three men_

It was then Sapphire realized that it was not a test on impressing him with her kills, but rather a test showing that she could knock them out without losing control.

Zero back away, watching cautiously.

Sapphire felt her muscles tighten, and she cracked her neck. She smiled at them, before taking strides towards them.

The sorcerer was impressed with her swiftness and speed. She had dodged almost every blow, and showed impressive skills in combat. She threw them to the ground, and they winced in pain. He smiled at this. _Pain._

He watched as she stood up straight, her eyes not leaving the fallen men.

"Let me see your eyes…" he said, approaching her.

She turned to look at him, her amber eyes looking coldly into his gray eyes.

He smirked, impressed.

He began to circle her, as she looked down at the floor.

"They say you fight like twelve soldiers, run faster than a herd of tigers, speak every known language…and better so…" he paused to stop directly infront of her.

"You're immortal…a creature so beautiful…that is destined to run on the earth until its end. What a beauty…" he said, running a few fingers over the side of her face.

The touch bothered her, but she dared not to snap.

"How old are you?" he questioned. Sapphire stared up at him.

"1, 792…" she stated.

"And yet you don't look a day over thirty seven…" the sorcerer commented.

"I stopped aging in appearance at thirty five. It is part of the way to disguise who we really are…" she replied.

"Mmm. Even better…now…you know what you must do?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Befriend them, earn their trust…lead them to the trap you will have set up…and assist in the kill," Sapphire recited.

"You have a week from when we seize the Queen and King…Ahamo and Lavender Eyes…" he stated.

He turned to look at Zero. "Which is tomorrow morning, I believe?" he questioned.

Zero nodded. "Yes, sir…" he said.

The sorcerer turned to Sapphire.

"Rest up, my sweet…tomorrow you will see the group you will meet and lead to death…" he said, with a malicious smile.

_Death_, a word she knew all to well.

"I shall see you at sunrise," she commented, before walking past Zero and out of the room.

She headed down the hallway, taking comfort in the eerie darkness and shrieking prisoners.

The sorcerer watched her, before turning to Zero.

"I'm impressed," he stated.

Zero bowed, gratefully. "Thank you, sir…"

The sorcerer walked back to his desk, before sitting in the chair. He rested back, and his face disappeared in the shadows once more.

"Sapphire…" he said, before laughing.

"Oh, that precious Sapphire…."


	3. The Dream

Wyatt Cain sat at the dinner table, trying to keep up the act he was putting on as he pretended to listen to Glitch's ramble to him and DG about a new invention idea.

He was talking about building a machine that would replace all of the maids in the castle from cleaning duty, since about half of his shirts tended to go missing and he took it as the maids playing a joke on him.

"On the other plus side, we wouldn't have to deal with their five year old giggles as Cain passes by them in the hallway…" Glitch commented, looking over at Cain.

"Huh?" Cain asked, snapping back into reality.

"Nice Cain…." Glitch said, with a disappointed sigh. It upset him that Cain never seemed to pay as much attention to him as he used to. In fact, Cain seemed distant to everyone lately. Cain had even seemed distant to his own son, Jeb.

This behavior was very un-Cain like, but Cain seemed to refuse to really talk about it to anyone. Cain told Glitch a reason, but Glitch refused to believe what Cain had told him was the only reason. There was something else bothering Cain, and Glitch knew it.

Cain's eyes no longer had that youthful glint behind them, instead Cain looked bored and tired everyday. Maybe the duties at the royal palace were too much for him to handle.

"Oh, come on Cain…you know a lot of the maids here think both you and Glitch are cute. You should ask one of them to dinner," DG stated.

Cain shook his head. "I'm not ready for that just yet," he said, truthfully.

He still hadn't really gotten over the death of Adora, even though it was about seven months since he found out about her death. Also, no one in the castle seemed to be of any interest to him.

"That's alright Cain…besides…I think they only go for you now that I think about it. You know, ever since I starting seeing Radissa…" Glitch said, smiling. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and DG let out a small chuckle.

Cain couldn't help but smile every time Glitch did when he mentioned Radissa's name. It was clearly obvious that Glitch really liked her.

Glitch and Radissa had met about five months ago, in the gym. Radissa was hired as sort of a watcher for DG and Azkadellia. Lavender Eyes had hired her, because Toto had still not fully gained the trust of the royal family.

Radissa made sure to get the job done well, and she had even formed a good bond between herself and the two princess's.

From the first time Glitch had seen Radissa in the gym, boxing a fellow guard, he admired her skill and the way she moved.

She was full of so much grace and skill. Glitch was too afraid to talk to her, and it eventually led to Cain introducing them.

Radissa was impressed with Glitch's surprising fighting skills, and that was how the relationship started.

"That's because Radissa would kill them all. Heck, I'm afraid of her in a way…" Cain stated.

"That's really not saying much," DG joked.

Cain shot her a look. "Watch it kiddo…"

Radissa was cool, a friend of Cain's now.

Glitch nodded in agreement. "She's really great…" he said, allowing the child-like smile to cross his face again.

DG sighed, before standing up. "I'm going to go see my sister. I don't think she's fully adjusted yet, so I'm just going to check on her. I'll talk to you both later…" DG said, before giving them a wave goodbye.

Glitch waited until DG walked around the corner, before leaning closer to Cain.

"You really should have told her, and asked for her opinion…you know…" he muttered.

Cain rolled his eyes, before taking a sip of his water.

"Right. I'm going to ask her opinion on what my dream means. Like she would know why I've been having a dream about a woman who is trying to kill me. I'd ask Raw but…he's been rather occupied with the other viewers lately…" Cain trailed.

"Well, what does this girl look like? What is she saying?" Glitch asked.

Cain sighed again. He had told Glitch the same story about a hundred times, but it didn't seem to sink in to the Zipperhead's brain, or rather, the half of the Zipperhead's brain.

"She doesn't say anything, but its pretty clear that she wants to kill me. She's wearing a hooded black robe, and I can see her eyes…." Cain said, his voice fading.

"What about her eyes?" Glitch questioned.

Cain's steele blue eyes met with Glitch's. "They are Sapphire…" he stated.

"Oh, well…that's kind of weird…" Glitch said, with a confused expression.

"No, its not 'kind of weird', Glitch. It's creepy I've been having the same dream for almost two weeks…" Cain retorted.

"Cain, is it just the dream that's been bothering you? Because you haven't been yourself lately. Are you sure you're okay?" Glitch questioned, his voice full of concern.

Cain turned to look at his best friend, and showed him a small smile. "I'm great, really Glitch. This dream just has me stumped," Cain said.

Glitch shrugged, and Cain got the gist that Glitch wasn't fully satisfied with Cain's answer.

"Dreams can mean a lot of things, Cain. Maybe you arrested or did something to someone she cared about and she is angry. Maybe there is no meaning to this afterall…" Glitch said, looking at the ground.

Cain sighed. Maybe Glitch was right. Maybe there was no meaning to this dream afterall. But it was too vivid and seemed to realistic to ignore.

"You're right, maybe there s nothing about it. I'm going to head off to bed…" Cain paused to smile.

"Hopefully I'll have a better dream this time…" he added.

"Oh! You want something to help you sleep? I could give you one of my new sedatives. It will have you sleeping like a baby…" Glitch asked.

Cain shook his head. He didn't want to reside to pills. He didn't intend on sleeping 'like a baby' either. He liked being a light sleeper, that way he could wake up should something series occur and they need his help.

Besides, even though he loved Glitch like a brother, he still didn't trust any kind of mixtures or pills that he made.

He patted Glitch's shoulder in passing, before heading up the steps.

…………………………..

_Sapphire Eyes stared into his. _

_He was having the dream again, only this time something was different. Cain felt cold. He turned his gaze down to see that he was completely topless, his upper-body bare to the chill breeze._

_Cain looked into the sapphire eyes with a slight terror, and he struggled to pull free. He could feel someone holding his arms behind his back, with a very tight death grip._

"_Do it…" the raspy voice behind him hissed. He could feel the warm breath on his neck._

_Cain felt a cool metal touch his skin, and he winced slightly. A blade._

"_Who are you?" Cain spoke out. The sapphire eyes continued to stare into his, not even blinking once. The stare was hard and piercing._

"_Who she is, is none of your concern…" the voice behind him hissed again. _

_Cain refused to take his eyes off of the hooded figure with the sapphire eyes infront of him._

_Cain continued to struggle, and before he knew it, he felt the cold metal from the blade break through his skin as he let out a cry of agony._

……………………

"Cain! Cain! Hello?! Cain!"

Cain felt a slap across his face, and his eyes snapped open. He turned to see Glitch and DG.

He groaned, before sitting up.

"Which one of you slapped me so I can gladly return the favor?"

"Cain! We don't have time for this!" DG whispered harshly. Cain noticed a look of terror behind her eyes. It was not a look she often wore.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth between DG and Glitch.

"My mother and father are in trouble! There's this guy outside, and he…he's hurting them!" DG said, followed by a soft sob.

Cain quickly stood up, and slid on his trench coat. He picked his hat off of the chair.

"DG, I want you to find your sister and Jeb. I want you to stay hidden," Cain stated, firmly.

"Cain, stop talking to me like I'm a child! They are my parents!" DG said, angrily.

Cain looked at her hesitantly, before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine where are these men?" he questioned.

"Courtyard," DG answered, simply.

"Meet us there,"

DG turned away, before rushing off.

"What's going on, Glitch?" Cain questioned.

"These guys came in and…and…oh, its horrible Cain!" Glitch stuttered.

"Okay. We can handle this…its going to be okay…" Cain said, putting a hand on Glitch's shoulder.

Glitch brought his gaze to meet Cain's.

"You had the dream again…" Glitch stated. Cain blinked, in shock.

"What?" Cain asked.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. Cain, maybe this means something bad is going to happen…" Glitch protested.

"Glitch, I really don't have time for this…" Cain said, walking around his friend and towards the door.

"Cain!" Glitch called after him. Cain stopped at the door, and grasped the handle firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut, to keep his best from snapping at his friend.

"Zero is with them…" Glitch stated.

Cain slowly opened his eyes, and he froze.

_How?_ Was his first question. Last he heard, Zero was going to be sentenced to life in the Central City Jail. But here he was, starting trouble and killing again.

Cain refused to turn around and let Glitch see how worried he was. He was a strong, brave man. He wouldn't let anyone see him break.

He pulled open the door, and rushed out into the hallway.

"Not that this is important…but its really unsanitary to be sleeping in the same clothes that you've been wearing all day!" Glitch called, running after Cain.


	4. Capture

Cain stormed towards the garden, a scampering Glitch behind him. He took a vow to protect the royal family. It may not have been a vow that was signed on paper, or a vow he swore with by swearing with his blood over a sacred relic, but it was a vow he had promised to himself in his heart.

The royal family was now like a family to him. He remembered what it was like to have his family hurt and taken away from him before, and right now he was swearing that he would never let that happen again.

Cain wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to any of them.

He burst through the remaining set of doors that led to the garden, breathing heavily. He heard Glitch stop behind him, panting in an attempt to catch up on his breath.

Cain's eyes scanned the group that stood there. His eyes first went to Ahamo and Lavender Eyes.

Ahamo was standing protectively infront of his wife, and across from about four men.

One of the men slowly turned towards Cain, and that's when Cain saw the familiar face of Zero looking at him. Zero's eyes seemed to dance with amusement as his eyes looked directly into Cain's.

Cain froze. There he really was, his old enemy staring him in the face. Cain was secretly hoping that DG and Glitch made a mistake when they said that they saw Zero there. Cain did not want to meet the man again.

Cain did not know how he would react to being in the presence of the man who tore apart his family.

Cain slowly brought his hand to his hip, pushing the coat away so he could take hold of the gun that rested in its holster.

There was a sudden eerie quietness as the man that stood in the center slowly turned to face Cain.

Cain felt a shiver travel up his spine at the instant the man's gray eyes looked into his steele blue ones.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Cain…." Zero commented, extremely pleased with how Cain was reacting to the way the Sorcerer looked at him.

Cain felt helpless, as if he couldn't even move. It was as if he were suddenly paralyzed under the man's gaze.

Never had Cain felt so much evil, so much hatred pass through his and he wasn't even touching the man.

The man turned to face Cain, the bottom of his robe fanning out as he did so.

Zero stepped back slightly, so that the Sorcerer had a clear path to get to Cain.

The Sorcerer slowly approached Cain, each person's eyes not leaving the others. Although for Cain, looking away seemed like it wasn't an option.

Cain felt so overcome by evil with each step the man took towards him, that he collapsed to his knees. A roar of laughter escaped from the Sorcerer's mouth.

"Very good. I am most impressed…." The Sorcerer stated.

He stepped directly infront of Cain. "I would take great pleasure in killing you right here, right now with all my power….but that would be such a waster. You are so weak, but you try to be so strong. You….have nothing. No one to care for you. No one to….love you…" the Sorcerer hissed, before backhanding Cain across the face.

Lavender Eyes let out a gasp, before covering her mouth. She turned to look at Ahamo, horrified.

Glitch made to step forward, but Zero cut him off and held him back. Glitch struggled against Zero's hold. Glitch was no match for Zero, but Glitch didn't care. He didn't want to see his friend getting beaten like this.

"Stop! Let me go! Cain!" Glitch cried out.

Zero chuckled. "Oh, I don't think so. I've waited too long for this to happen…." Zero stated, referring to the blows that Cain was now heavily getting.

Ahamo released his protective hold from Lavender Eyes, and turned to face the man that continued to strike Cain.

"That's enough, Christophe!" Ahamo snapped. Christophe stopped, and stared down hard at a now bleeding, panting Cain.

"He has done nothing wrong. Its us you have the quarrel with…" Ahamo continued.

Christophe slowly turned away from Cain, and looked at Ahamo.

He let a wicked smile cross his face. "Quite right you are…" he said, before looking back at Cain.

Cain turned to show him a hateful glare.

Christophe let out a small chuckle. "That's okay. You have quite a…storm heading you're way anyway…" Christophe hissed. Christophe nodded at Zero, and Zero released his hold on Glitch.

Glitch fell at first, before scampering to help his fallen friend.

Christophe slowly turned to face Ahamo and Lavender Eyes.

"It's been many annuals since I've seen you, Ahamo…" Christophe stated.

"Yes, how unfortunate for us…" Ahamo stated, bitingly.

…………………………………….

Sapphire watched as Christophe began to have a conversation with Ahamo. Her eyes drifted over to the fallen Tin Man and his pathetic Zipperheaded friend.

She did a small smile to herself. Who knew that the people she was going to deal with would be so easy?

She then heard some commotion and she turned to see more people rush into the garden.

One girl had jet black hair that was slightly frizzed, and was wearing an odd combination of some blue type of pants, and some form of a black leather jacked. _Princess DG_

One girl had long dark brown hair that flowed slightly below her chest, the top part in slight curls. She was wearing what looked like a black travel dress that was made of leather. _Princess Azkadellia._

She looked at the other two, quizzically. The young boy with dirty blonde hair rushed towards the Tin Man and The Zipperhead. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. _So they must be the father and son that Zero told me about…Wyatt Cain and Jeb Cain._

She looked at the final girl. She had long red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and stood taller than Princess DG. She was wearing a red tank top, and black loose pants. Sapphire noticed that she also had a form of a brown leather boot on.

Also on her hip was a black slender gun. Sapphire sneered slightly. She hated guns. More to the point, she hated people who carried any form of a gun.

Guns didn't give her the pleasure of the fun kill that she desired to see. Sure, if you shot someone in the gut or the leg they would suffer and eventually bleed out.

But, oh….daggers, swords, sai's and bow and arrows made her so happy. She could get as creative as she wanted to with the kill. Since when could you carve your name into someone's back with a gun?

Sapphire crouched behind the bush as she watched the garden gulf into motion. She smiled to herself.

Once Zero and Christophe seized the King and Queen, and disappeared…she would make her move.

Christophe was leaving the other two men behind, unknown to them. They were going to be used as guinea pigs in making her story believable.

They were much too skilled for the party to handle, but not to skilled for her to deal with.

She waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally she watched as Zero knocked the Tin Man to the ground, before pushing Princess Azkadellia into the thorn bush. Christophe struck the Zipperhead with the black staff he had hidden in his robe, before turning to seize Ahamo.

She watched as Zero grabbed Lavender Eyes, and the two came together. She saw Zero turned to face her direction and show her a small smile, before he vanished with the Sorcerer and the two prisoners.

Sapphire smiled as the other two men looked around confused. She pulled her dagger out from its spot on her belt and smiled to herself.

She gave it a minute or two, before springing out of her hiding place and diving into the fight.


	5. The Deal

Cain struggled to keep his eyes open. He could hear Jeb yelling over all the commotion that was going on. He could also hear DG letting out a soft sob.

Cain silently cursed to himself. He could only assumed that the worst had happened. Ahamo and Lavender Eyes must have been taken. Cain finally managed to get his eyes open, ignoring the stinging sensation that was on his forehead.

He reached up and felt his forehead. He pulled his hand away and looked down at his fingers. _Blood_

He looked up to see a large warrior raising its sword above his head. Cain knew he couldn't stand up in time to scurry away. He was sore in every part of his body, he could hardly keep his eyes open and he was too weak to move anywhere.

It was then he turned his head to the side, and saw Jeb's eyes widen.

"Dad!" Jeb called, making his way towards Cain. His advances were cut short by a second warrior blocking his path.

Cain turned his attention back to the one that stood over him. He could see the piercing green eyes glaring down at him.

Cain lay there, just waiting for the blow to come. The warrior suddenly turned to look to his side, and Cain watched as another figure crashed into it.

Cain was startled. Who could it have been?

It was then Cain felt someone grab him under his arms. "Raw! Raw!" called the voice of Glitch.

"Glitch?" Cain questioned, somewhat weakly.

"Cain! You're going to be okay! Raw is coming over to heal you right now as we speak…" Glitch stated. Cain felt another pair of hands rest over his forehead and Cain closed his eyes.

He could slowly feel his strength coming back to him, and eventually he squeezed Glitch's hand that was placed on his chest for comfort. Cain opened his eyes, and looked directly infront of him.

He saw one of the warriors lying dead on the ground. His neck was slit, the green eyes widened in horror as they stared directly at Cain.

Cain leaned on Glitch, before standing up. "How?" Cain asked, turning to Glitch.

"Dad!" came the voice of Jeb.

Cain turned to his left and looked over to see Jeb rushing towards him. Jeb then embraced Cain tightly, and Cain returned the gesture.

"Thank god…." Jeb stated.

Cain pulled away. "DG? Azkadellia? Radissa?" Cain questioned.

Cain's first concern was always about the safety of others, before his own. He couldn't help it, it was as if it were in his DNA. Afterall, he was a Tin Man, a protector of the innocent.

Cain looked as he saw Radissa step out from her spot behind the pillar.

"The two princess's are safe. A bit shaken up, as you could probably guess…." Radissa stated.

Cain nodded in acknowledgement, before averting his gaze to the ground. Radissa tilted her head to the side slightly. She knew what Cain was probably thinking, it was a thought she noticed he had thought a lot.

"It wasn't your fault…" she stated.

Cain turned to face her. "How can I not blame myself?" he questioned. Before Cain could reply, Glitch rushed over to Radissa.

"Radissa, are you okay? Oh! You have cuts on your arm!" Glitch turned around to look at Raw, before motioning him over. Radissa smiled at this. Glitch was so concerned about her well-being, and she found it completely adorable.

"Radissa, did you take out the other one too?" Cain asked, turning back to look at the body of the now dead warrior.

Cain crouched down and closed the eyes of the corpse, before taking a good look at the neck wound.

"Take out the other one too? What are you talking about, Cain?" Radissa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Cain turned to look at her, still crouching next to the corpse. "You killed this one didn't you?" Cain asked.

Radissa shook her head. "That's a dagger wound. In case you didn't notice…I do prefer guns. I didn't kill anything. I just focused on getting the two princess's back inside like you told me too…." Radissa answered.

Cain turned to look at the corpse.

"Then who-"

Cain's question was cut short by a figure landing directly infront of the group. Cain jumped back slightly, standing in his place in between Radissa and Glitch.

Glitch had reacted quickly after, squeezing Cain's arm for comfort. Jeb quickly drew his gun, and it misfired at struck the tree that was in the clearing. Radissa placed her hand on her gun, watching cautiously.

Cain turned his attention back to the mysterious figure, and realized that it was a girl.

The girl slowly brought her gaze from the ground to look Cain in his eyes. She slowly stood up from her crouching position, her eyes not leaving Cain's.

She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail, angled bangs neatly swept to the left side across her forehead. She was tan, and also extremely well build.

It was as if her shoulder muscles were straining under the black straps of her top. Her black top was tight, and cut off slightly at the stomach. She was also wearing matching black pants, and some form of dark shoes.

Cain noticed a bloody dagger in her hand, and blood all over her biceps.

Her amber eyes bore into Cain's.

"That would be me," she replied, her voice slightly cold.

Cain turned to look at Radissa, exchanging cautious looks.

Sapphire turned to look at Jeb, who was still pointing his gun at her, his arm shaking slightly.

"You might want to be careful where you aim that thing. You've got the safety off…." She growled.

Jeb swallowed hard, before turning to look at his father.

Cain cautiously moved the side of his coat aside, and placed his hand on his gun.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile to herself. Zero was right in telling her about the Tin Man. Couldn't lay off his gun now could he?

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay….I get it. Why trust the mysterious….strong….extremely well combated girl who has a bloody dagger in her hand even though she saved all of our lives?" she asked, mockingly.

Glitch leaned over to whisper to Cain. "She's right. Its like she has a pair of man arms growing out of her body!" he muttered.

Cain turned his attention back to Sapphire. "Who are you?" he asked.

Sapphire scoffed. "Well, that's not fair to ask. I don't know who **you** are. So why would I say who **I **am?" she questioned.

Radissa rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Another one that wants something in return…." She muttered.

Sapphire turned to look at Radissa, her eyes staring coldly into hers. She could already tell that she was going to have to focus all of her strength on not killing this one.

"I'm sorry. We are grateful for your help, but just because you saved us doesn't mean I can trust you…" Cain said, his hand still resting on his gun.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. Maybe he wasn't going to be as easy as she thought he was.

Sapphire sighed, before sliding her dagger back in its sheath. She turned to her left and noticed a small pond like pool. She walked towards it, ignoring the fact that Cain had now drawn his gun on her.

She crouched down at the pool and began to wash her arms of the blood. Normally she wouldn't care about the amount of blood she had on it. Infact, she loved all the blood of her victims that she had on her.

But she needed to look at least somewhat humane.

"I am the last warrior from my village that is alive. I have the ever so precious Azkadellia to thank for that. I've been wandering on my own for the past three years. Fighting whatever evil I can come across, you know? Oh, how amazing it feels to have slain two more….boy would my master be proud of me. You know, I was the only female in my village to take up the fighting…." Sapphire recited, smirking to herself as her back was turned to the rest of them.

Cain looked over at Glitch, who suddenly seemed interested in the story. Cain sighed. Leave it to Glitch to trust anyone with a tragic story.

Sapphire straightened her back, before turning to look at the group.

"I was just passing through this part of the wood, when I noticed irregular tracks. I followed them here. Figured I'd take out whatever it was…get back in the game. That's when I saw you people being brutally defeated by those men…" Sapphire continued.

"Well, in case you didn't realize….one of them was a sorcerer…." Radissa snapped

"Oh yes…that would be Christophe. Terrible, terrible man. I've heard so many stories about him. You know that trapped twenty families in a building before burning it down?" Sapphire asked, smiling at the memory of Christophe telling her the gruesome story.

"Wait a minute. If you saw us getting attacked then, why didn't you help us out?" Cain questioned.

Sapphire turned to look at him. "Be thankful I helped at all. Most guards would just run away at the sight of them. Besides….you can't kill Christophe at your own hand…." Sapphire said, slowly approaching the group.

Cain lowered his gun slightly, but still kept it in his hand.

"You have to kill him on his home soil…." Sapphire replied.

"Wait a minute. Kill a sorcerer on his own sand? That doesn't make any sense…." DG said, as she rejoined the group. Azkadellia slowly followed her, her eyes watching Sapphire cautiously.

Sapphire smiled at the look of fear on the two princess's faces.

"Doesn't it though? I think it makes perfect sense to me. There you can not only destroy him but is…home…" Sapphire said, trying to think quickly. She had never been good with coming up with the whole 'cliché' story line.

She watched as Cain narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "What are you suggesting?" he questioned.

"It should be obvious. Go to his home I mean…." Sapphire paused to look at DG and Azkadellia.

"You do want your parent's back don't you?" Sapphire questioned, making sure to soften her voice.

DG and Azkadellia turned to look at each other, each sharing the same look. They'd do anything to have their parents home safe again.

DG turned to look at Sapphire. "And you know where his homeland is?" she questioned.

Sapphire nodded once. "As Legend foretells….its in an underground base…underneath Tilka Mountain…." Sapphire replied.

Cain turned his attention back to Sapphire.

"As Legend foretells? What makes you think that its true?" Cain questioned.

Sapphire turned to look at Cain. "Are you saying that you don't believe in legends?" she asked.

Cain continued to stare at her.

"What if you came face to face with a legend that neither you nor anyone else believed in? What would you do then?" Sapphire questioned.

DG turned to face Cain. "I think we should trust her…" DG stated.

Cain turned to look at her. "Listen kid…" he started.

"No! This is my decision now. I want my parents back…." DG snapped.

Cain looked at her for a second, before turning back to Sapphire.

Sapphire folded her arms across her chest. Now she was getting somewhere. She had a feeling Princess DG would be a very important factor in her plan. DG would trust her no matter what the cause.

"How long will it take us to get there on foot?" Cain asked.

"A week," Sapphire replied.

Cain turned to look at Radissa. She hestitated for a second, before finally agreeing.

"Fine, we will go there together…." Cain stated.

Sapphire smirked. "Good…" she said, before stepping forward. She extended her hand towards Cain.

"My name is Sapphire…" Sapphire stated.

Cain looked down at her hand, before taking it in his own. His eyes met hers again.

"Wyatt Cain…." He said.

Sapphire smiled at him. "Good….now get whatever you need. It's a seven day journey…and we will be lucky if the Royal's are still alive by then…." Sapphire stated.

Sapphire drew her dagger and walked back over to the pond. She crouched down and began to wash the blood off the dagger. She could feel Cain's stare still on her back.

She smiled at this. The cautious ones were always more fun to play with.


End file.
